Find Her If You Can
by ItsMe2013
Summary: Ally goes shopping for her school dance with Trish and Austin's girlfriend Kira. What should be a normal day takes a sick turn when Ally gets kidnapped. Will she be able to escape, or will Austin be her savior and realize his true feelings for her? better than it sounds! give it a try! OOC. You won't regret it, more to the story than this! Bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: _When you think you're safe._

**Ally's POV:**

I wait patiently in my empty living room for Trish and Kira to pick me up. We've planned this shopping trip for a few weeks now, because we all need dresses for the Spring Fling at our school, even though it's like two months away. Trish and I are going alone of course. Kira is going with Austin. They have been going out for about a month now, and they seem really happy, therefore I am happy for Austin. Because that's all I want is for my best friend to be happy…

I hear the car horn through the open window and jump out of my seat. I grab my cell phone and purse and jog out the door when I'm greeted by a grinning Trish in the driver's seat of her new jeep Cherokee. She turned sixteen about six months ago and this was one of her birthday presents. Kira just smiles shyly and gets of out of the front seat and gets in the back. I raise an eyebrow, "You didn't have to do that Kira." I tell her politely.

"It's okay, it's no big deal." She says with a smile. I nod at her and jump into the front. That's one of the cool things about her; she knows how close Trish and I are and she doesn't try to get in-between us, she just wants to be friends with everyone.

"Are you guys ready for a fun day of shopping?" Trish yells; her voice full of excitement.

"You know it!" Kira replies.

I just nod and smile at her. Sure, I like to shop and I always enjoy buying a new dress but something just doesn't feel right in the pit of my stomach. Plus, Trish knows I don't want to go to the dance without a date, but she refuses to let me stay home.

"Cheer up Ally." Trish says and shakes her head.

"What's wrong?" Kira asks.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I assure her.

"Ally's bummed because I'm making her go to the dance without a date." She says.

"I'm fine." I say.

"You aren't its okay." Trish says and laughs. I shake my head but laugh with her anyway.

"You don't need a date to have fun!" Kira says.

"Exactly, that's what I have been telling her." Trish says.

"I know, but I want my fantasy dance to happen." I blurt out.

"What?" Trish asks.

"Well I've always wanted to go to a dance alone and just be sitting there all lonely and then the guy of my dreams walks up to me and ask me to dance, and completely sweeps me off my feet." I say, my eyes searching the side of the road.

"Aw, that's sweet." Kira says.

"Too bad it will never happen." I mumble.

"Well who is the man of your dreams Ally?" Trish says, smiling.

I shrug, "Not real. Don't have one." I say.

"Yeah I bet." Trish says. Thankfully we are pulling into the mall and the conversation ends. I don't know why I even shared it with them. They probably just think I'm really pathetic or something, especially Kira. She has the perfect boyfriend, and I'm here creating an imaginary one.

We walk into the crowded mall, eyeing the closest dress shop. Kira points out one and we head over, trying not to bump into anyone. Saturday's are one of the busiest days at the mall, which is another reason I wasn't looking forward to going today.

We look over the racks of dresses, skimming through them. Trish goes for all of the pink and zebra ones. Kira goes for the long ones and I pick out one red dress and follow them to the dressing rooms. While we wait for one of the workers to unlock the dressing rooms, Trish shakes her head at me, eyeing the dress.

"What is it? Do you not like it?" I ask, holding the dress up in front of me and looking it over again.

"I do, but you only have one and we have like twenty to try on." Trish says, looking from Kira to herself.

"So?" I ask.

"We are here to shop for _dresses_ which mean trying on as many as possible!" She says.

"But I like this one." I tell her.

"What if you don't like how it looks on you?" She asks.

"Then I don't?" I say back hesitantly.

She rolls her eyes, "Oh Ally, you will never learn." She says.

Finally, we are let into our dressing rooms. I wait for them to each put on a dress and show me before I try on mine. After I tell them both that they look great (because they do) they just shrug and go back in to try on a different one. I slip off my clothes and put on my red dress. I look into the mirror and study it. It looks really good; it's definitely one of the prettiest dresses I have ever seen.

I walk out and twirl around in front of them, and Trish whistles at me, causing me to burst into a fit of giggles, "Okay, you were right. This dress is perfect for you." She says.

"It's beautiful!" Kira says.

After about an hour, Kira and Trish finally pick out a dress. Trish's dress is a short dress, with zebra on the top and black on the bottom, it looks great on her. Kira picked out an adorable light green strapless dress that is short in the front and long in the back. I didn't think it was my place to tell her that Austin absolutely hates green. Shouldn't she know that about her own boyfriend?

After we purchase our dresses, we walk over to the food court for some lunch. Kira and Trish order Chinese, and I just order a salad. We sit down in the middle of the food court and start to eat. I drink down my iced tea very fast; I've never been so thirsty before. After we're almost done eating, I regret drinking the large tea and can't hold it in any longer, "I'll be right back; bathroom break!" I say and stand up.

"Yeah, you drank that tea pretty fast!" Trish says and laughs. I stick my tongue out at her and laugh. I leave my stuff there and then walk towards the bathrooms.

After I'm done and washing my hands, I realize how quiet it is. When I got in, there were a few girls but they left. I dry my hands with a few towels and throw them in the garbage. I take one last look in the mirror, fixing a curl that misplaced itself and head out the door.

As I step into the hallway, I feel like someone is behind me. When I'm about to turn around, I feel big strong hands wrap around my shoulders and a cloth hits my face, and I start to feel sleepy… I can't fight back.

**Austin's POV:**

"How long does it take for girls to shop for dresses?" I complain out loud to Dez. We're sitting in my room, playing Call of Duty but I'm hardly interested in it. I'm more interested in when Kira and I can hangout.

"It takes a long time to pick out the right dress." Dez says, not taking his eyes away from the television.

"How would you know?" I ask him.

"My mom and sister used to drag my shopping with them. Can you say torture?" He says.

"I bet." I say. I pick up my phone and unlock it. I still don't have any new messages. I texted Kira like two hours ago. Maybe I should text Ally. But I don't know… Things have been different with Ally and me since I started dating Kira. Ally seems to keep her distance now, and I have no idea why.

"I'm hungry." I tell Dez, "Let's go get some pizza." I tell him.

"But we are in the middle of a game!" He whines.

"You'll live." I tell him, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room.

After we go to the pizza place and get two large pizzas, we bring it back to my house. By the time we are done eating, I feel like I never want to eat again. Dez goes back to playing video games and I check my phone. I'm really starting to get worried now. They have been gone since this morning and I know it can't take this long, its five now. I hit the 'call' button under Kira's name.

When she doesn't answer, I know something is up. Kira is like obsessed with her phone, and for her to not answer it; something must wrong. I call Ally next, and I don't get an answer either. I start to panic and call Trish, nothing, "Dez, something is wrong." I say.

"What do you mean man?" he asks, and then pauses the game.

"I called Kira, Ally, and Trish, and none of them answered. They have been gone way too long." I say.

"Austin, you don't need to be worried. They are girls, they shop for hours." He says.

"Kira always answers her phone, I mean _always_." I say.

"Maybe Trish and Ally made her shut off her phone, you never know with them." He says.

I shrug, "Maybe you are right."

Dez grins, "I've never heard that before!"

I just laugh at him and shake my head, "Let's watch some T.V."

I turn off the game and turn on the cable box. I swim through the channels, but nothing seems to interest me. I notice the news is on and decide to just put that on. I look through my phone again, not paying attention to the T.V, until I hear something on the news that I can't believe.

"Amber Alert for the Miami Florida area, we believe that sixteen year old Ally Dawson was taken from the local mall this afternoon." I look up at the T.V, and then at Dez, whose face is the same as mine, filled with horror.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: _This Can't Be Happening.__  
_

**Austin's POV:**

I don't think I have ever run so fast in my life. My parents weren't home, so I didn't have a vehicle, and I had to go to Ally's house. I don't know why, but I just had to. And I ran, and got there in a good amount of time. Parked outside of the house were a police officer, and some other unmarked vehicle that I didn't recognize. I knew I probably shouldn't bother them, but I don't know what came over me. I ran up to the door and pounded on it until Ally's father opened it. His face was red from crying and it looked like new tears were forming at the sight of me.

"Austin." He sighs, "Come in." I walk in quietly behind him, suddenly hit with the reality of this situation. This is real; the news didn't get her name wrong, or it wasn't some sick joke. It was real, Ally was taken.

The officer is seated the dining room table next to Ally's mother, and the guy that drove the unmarked vehicle is sitting across from them. I think he is an investigator, or reporter. The cop looks at me and stands up, sticking his hand out to shake my hand, "I'm Officer Clark, and are you the boyfriend?" I don't know why, but when he asks that, it almost hurts.

I shake my head, "No, I'm her best friend, Austin Moon." I say.

"Well, take a seat Mr. Moon." He points to the chair at the end and I do what he says.

Ally's mom gives me a sad smile, but I can't react, I can't move. I stay frozen in my chair, staring at the reporter guy writing down in his notebook. This _can't_ be happening…

"I don't know if you know what happened to your friend Ally…" Officer Clark starts to say to me. I just shrug, because I don't really, I just know what I saw on the news before I left. Dez went home to tell his family.

"Well, to be honest, we don't really know either. I assume you know Ally's friends Kira and Trish?" he asks.

I've been so upset about Ally, I totally forgot about Kira and Trish. I nod, "Yes."

"Well, they said that the three of them were eating at the food court and Ally went to the bathroom, and she never came back. After about ten minutes, they got suspicious and went looking for her, and she was nowhere to be found. She left all her stuff at the table with them so they had no way to contact her. They say that Ally isn't someone that would just run off, right?" He says.

I nod, "Ally would never do that. She would never want anyone to worry about her like this."

"Yes, which is why the only thing we can come up with is that someone took her. There were no witnesses, so our team is searching the bathroom and around there for clues." The reporter says.

Ally's mother lets out a loud sob and Lester wraps his arm around her. I stare out the window to my right, staring at the different things going on; a hummingbird flying by, cars zipping past at god awful speeds. Everything is just normal for them, they are going to work, or coming home, going to their families even, and here we are; two parents are suffering because their daughter is missing and there is nothing that they can do, and then there's me, her pathetic best friend who's barely talked to her lately because he was too busy with his girlfriend. I squeeze my eyes shut to stop a tear from coming out.

After a while of talking, Officer Clark and the reporter leave. I stay for a little bit with Ally's parents, trying to talk some comfort into them, even though I know nothing works right now. When Ally's mom decides to go to bed, Lester drops me off at home.

When I get into the house, my parents sit me down and ask me if I'm okay. I tell them all about what happened at Lester's house and they look as worried as I am which I'm sure they are. They are very fond of Ally, but who isn't?

I go upstairs to my room and lie down on my bed. I hear my phone beep and I take it out of my pocket. I have a bunch of missed calls from Kira. I don't really feel like talking but I know that I should call her back. I press her picture and put the phone up to my ear.

"Austin! It's about time you answered." She says.

"Sorry, I was at Ally's house." I tell her.

"How are her parents holding up?" She asks.

"Not good." I tell her.

"Of course not, I feel so bad, it was so horrifying! She just never came back and Trish and I couldn't find her." She says all at once.

"I know. I can't believe it." I say.

"It's like, you just think you're safe and then something like this can happen." She says.

"Yeah, Kira I just want to go to bed alright? I'll call you tomorrow." I tell her.

I know that I won't be sleeping at all. How could I? Ally is out there somewhere, and I'm trying to block out my thoughts of what could be happening to her right now. How could anyway hurt or want to hurt Ally? She is the most kind, nicest and beautiful girl in the world; she is the last person that deserves this. I wish it was me instead of her; I'd do anything to take her place. I know Ally; I bet she didn't even want to go shopping. If only I would have done something to stop her from going, if only I could have done something, anything to prevent this.

**Ally's POV:**

I open my eyes to complete darkness. I let them wander all around, searching for any sign of light; but they find nothing. I can feel something though, I feel like I'm moving, and the sounds match up with that idea. My hands are free and I feel all around; a trunk, that's what I'm in.

Is it still daylight, or is it night? How long have I been out, where am I heading? A thousand questions flood through my brain, but there's one question that has an obvious answer; I've been kidnapped. I can't believe this is happening. Where is he taking me? What's he going to do? Tears flood my eyes and fall like a waterfall. I start to panic, hitting the sides of the trunk. I could scream, but no one will hear me; he'll hear me, and what will he do?

Is anyone looking for me? They must be. I bet they are all worried. What did Trish and Kira think, are they freaking out? What's going through Austin's head? Austin… We haven't been close lately, I've given him his space so that he can give Kira all his attention, but I have to admit I've missed him, and I'd do anything to be writing a song with him in the practice room right now.

**Austin's POV:**

As soon as I get out of bed, I get dressed and walk over to Ally's house. I notice officer Clark's car is there again. I knock lightly on the door, and Lester greets me again, "Hey Austin." He says.

"Is there any news?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Yes, come in." He says.

Officer Clark is seated at the table, but Penny is nowhere to be seen. Lester and I sit down, and Officer Clark smiles at me, "Good morning Austin." He says.

"Hello Officer." I say.

"They found Ally's hair clip just outside of the bathroom door." Lester blurts out.

"Does that help anything?" I ask.

"It could mean that there was a struggle outside that door. A few officers have been watching the security tapes and we may be able to see what happened." Officer Clark says, "There was a security camera in the corner of the room that we hope picked up something. They are calling me when they find something."

"So we just have to sit here and wait?" I ask.

"I know it sounds bad, but it's all we can do in this situation right now." Officer Clark says.

"How is Penny?" I ask Lester.

"She's not good, she's in bed still." He says.

"Shouldn't you be in school son?" Officer Clark says. I look at the clock and it's almost ten.

"Yeah, I guess I just forgot." I tell him.

"It's understandable. Do you need a ride?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No it's okay. I'll walk."

When the final beg rings, I walk over to my locker, ignoring all the stares from most of the student body. I can hear them whispering things like, "His best friend is missing." Or "I feel bad for him." And even the occasional, "he must love her to be this upset." I open my locker door and stick my head in it, trying to block out everyone. Of course I love her, she's my best friend.

A tap on my shoulder makes me jump and I turn around. Kira is standing there, looking like she does every day; perfect. But it's not even that good perfect. It's more like that fake perfect, like a Barbie doll. Her clothes are always expensive name brand clothes and match perfectly. Her makeup is always perfect, too. I thought maybe she wouldn't look like that today because of what she went through yesterday.

"Hey boyfriend!" she says happily. That's all she's called me since we have officially been going out.

"Hi." I murmur and put my notebook into my locker.

"So what are we going to do?" She asks.

I turn my attention back to her and raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Are we going to go out to eat, or hang out at my house?" She asks.

"What? I'm going to Ally's." I tell her.

"But I thought we had plans?" She asks calmly.

"That was before." I tell her. I can't believe that she would expect me to go on and act normal like this. I don't think I'll be normal until I get my Ally back.

"Okay…" She says, and I walk past her and out of the school.

**Ally's POV:**

I feel the car stop, causing my heart to feel like it stops, too. I stay still, and hold my breath. I hear the car door slam shut, and then footsteps. The trunk opens, the bright sunlight blinds me and a man comes into view, but before I can get a good look at him, there is another towel over my mouth and I fade into unconsciousness.

**Austin's POV:  
**I let myself into Lester's house this time. There are multiple cop cars in the driveway, and I know something must be up. I walk into the dining room, but it's empty. I jogged into the living room and everyone's sitting around, talking. Lester looks up at me and just nods. Penny is crying hysterically and a female police officer is trying to calm her down. I walk over to Officer Clark who is leaning against the stairway.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

"The security cameras captured Ally getting taken." He says.

I feel like my heart might stop at any moment, "What happened, did you see the guy who did it?"

He motions for me to follow him into the dining room to talk in private. Penny probably couldn't handle hearing the news all over again. Officer Clark picks up a wax apple from the bowl in the middle of the table and moves it around in his hand, "The man was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses, so we couldn't see his face, plus the camera angle wasn't that good. But we can take some information from it. Do you want to know what happened?" He asks. I just nod.

"Well you can see the man leaning against the wall outside of the bathroom door, which means he was waiting for her, possibly had been following her. She walks out and feels someone behind her because she turns around slowly, and that's when he grabs hold of her shoulders and puts a towel up to her face, obviously filled with chloroform because she gets knocked out quick, and he carries her out of camera view. There's an exit close by, I don't know how anyone didn't witness it. He's good." He says.

I should have told him I didn't want to know. Just picturing someone doing that to fragile Ally, she's so small, sometimes I'm afraid to hug her incase I break her. I brush my hand through my hair and tug at it a little. My chest starts to tighten and I feel like I'm having a heart attack, I can't breathe. What is that guy doing to her right now? Where did he take her?

"Are you okay son?" Officer Clark asks, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shrug it off and run out of the house, needing fresh air. I take a deep breath and sit down on the curb. I brush both hands through my messy hair and keep them there, trying to breath. This can't be happening.

**Author's Note: I probably won't update again this fast. I just wrote a bunch today because there was snow outside and i had nothing to do. I hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: _The Description_

**Austin's POV:**

The spring air is extra chilly tonight as I walk back to my house from Ally's. I zip my sweatshirt up all the way and stick my hands in my jeans pocket. My eyes stay to the ground as my toes start to go numb in my converse. I wish my mind could go numb too. My mind keeps making up images of the security tape and what could be going on with Ally right now.

I walk through my front door to reveal my parents sitting on the couch. Their heads turn to me immediately and my mother gives me a sad smile. My father picks up the remote and shuts off the T.V, "Any news?" he asks.

I sit down on the reclining chair next to them and recline it, stretching lazily, I sigh, and say "They found footage of her getting taken on the security camera." I say, shutting my eyes hard, keeping away the images.

I hear my mother gasp lowly, and my father was probably grimacing but I didn't open my eyes to look, "Well is that good? Did they see what the man looked like?" My father asks.

I shake my head, "He was disguised, but they at least know his build now." I say.

"That's a plus." My dad says.

I guess you could say that, but that's just how my dad is. He's extremely positive and he tries to think the best of every situation, and it's not a bad thing. It just doesn't make sense to do it now, because this isn't a good situation, and I can't see the positives about it. The cops have nothing, and that's far from good for Ally.

I stand up and smile weakly at my parents and go upstairs to my room. I fall onto my bed on my stomach and stuff my face in my pillow. I'm sure I have many text messages and calls from Kira, but I just don't feel like checking. I just don't think she understands how I feel. She isn't close to Ally like I am, so I guess that's why she can just go on with her life. I should really check on Trish though, she wasn't at school today. I think I won't go tomorrow either, and check on her. I'm not helping Ally but staying in school all day. I need to do something, and fast.

**Ally's POV:**

I awaken to the sound of noise in the distance; a television maybe, or a radio? I open my eyes slowly, revealing a small room with just a pinch of light coming through the bottom of a door. I'm lying on a bed, and that's about the only thing in the room. I look down at my body; nothings tying me down. I stand up slowly, but I feel light headed. I turn my attention to the door; I know it's locked. It has to be. But I can't stop the part of me that's dying to know, dying for an escape.

I tip toe over to it. I look around the room once more and place on my hand on the doorknob. Before I start to turn it, I feel it already turning in my hand…

**Austin's POV:**

I'd walk to Trish's if I could. Walking has calmed me these past two days, but she lives a bit far away for that. My mother let me borrow her car and rode into work with my dad. They didn't mind me skipping school either. They know I'm not using it as an excuse. They know how much Ally means to me.

I pull into Trish's driveway and notice there are no cars in sight. Her parents are probably at work, and either she isn't home or her jeep is in the garage. I jog up to her front porch and knock on the door. I wait what seems like forever but no one answers. I turn around to walk off when I hear the door open. I swing back around and Trish is standing in the doorway. She looks awful; her eyes are red and puffy, her pajamas are all wrinkled and her hair is bigger than usual.

"Trish." I say and frown.

I see more tears form in her eyes as she chokes out, "Austin."

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her shoulders as she cries into my chest. It takes everything I have to stop myself from crying too. I know exactly how Trish is feeling, and I hate that we all have to go through it, but most of all I hate that it's happening to Ally.

"She's okay Trish, I know it. She's strong." I whisper into her hair.

"She's so kind and caring. How could this happen to her." She says through sobs.

"I know she is, and I don't know why this happened, Trish. But things like this never make sense." I tell her as I guide her inside. She sits down on the couch and I take the chair next to it. The couch is covered in used tissues and pictures of her and Ally, "We have to be strong for her Trish."

"We have to be strong? You haven't even been around her the last few weeks. What if we never get to see her again?" She asks.

"How can you say that to me? You know I've just been hanging out with Kira. Ally has been avoiding me." I tell her, shocked by what she said.

"And why do you think she's been avoiding you Austin?" She asks, anger rising in her voice.

"I don't know!" I say.

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever Austin. Just think about it sometime. But you are right; I need to stay strong for her. I'm going to shower and stuff. Thanks for coming by." She says with a small smile.

I nod and leave her alone, walking out of the house. The whole drive back to my house, Trish's words kept repeating themselves in my head, _and why do you think she's been avoiding you Austin? Just think about it sometime_. What did she mean? She is right about me spending more time with Kira than Ally lately, and I do feel terrible about it. It's not like I knew this was going to happen! I'd do anything to take these past weeks back.

When I pull into my driveway, Kira is sitting on my porch. I check the time and I can't believe school is already out. I don't know why she's here, and I can't say I'm thrilled about it. I walk over to her slowly, staring at the ground. She stands and looks up to me, "Where were you today?" She asks, with concern in her voice.

"I didn't feel like going to school." I tell her.

"Where were you then?" She asks.

"I went to Trish's house." I tell her, walking past her and up to my door.

"Why?" she asks, her tone changing. Since when does she ask so many questions?

"To talk to my friend that's hurting like I am." I tell her.

I feel her arm on my shoulder and I turn around, "What about me Austin? I'm hurting too. My boyfriends hardly been talking to me and has been avoiding me." She says.

This throws me slightly over the edge, and I can't stop myself from saying something. I look down at her in disbelief and put my fingers through my messy bed hair, "Seriously Kira? _You're_ hurting? What about Ally? She's who the hell knows where, because some guy, some _asshole_ took her. And she is Trish and I's best friend and we are both hurting because of it, and you have the nerve to tell that you're the one that's hurt because I'm not giving you all my attention!" I say.

Her mouth drops, and I can tell she is shocked by the way I just talked to her, but she sort of had it coming. She shakes her head at me, turns around and walks away. And no, I didn't go after her. Why would I? She's the one being selfish. She's nothing like Ally. Ally is so kind, caring and selfless. She'd never act this way if it was Kira missing. She'd feel terrible and help me through it all the way, even though she barely knows her.

I shove my door open hard and slam it shut. I run through my living room and dart up the stairs into my room. I slam that door shut, and hear a crash. I look over into the corner of my room and notice a picture frame fell off my dresser. I walk over to it and pick it up. It's a picture of Ally and me from the movie theater; we are dressed in ridiculous costumes. I knew Ally didn't want to go, but I did, and she sat through hours of cheesy horror movies just for me.

I put the picture back where it was and look around my room. There are signs of Ally everywhere; more pictures, the space on the wall where Ally wrote in permanent marker _'best friends forever'_, her pink sweatshirt lying over my chair that she left her a month ago. I walk over to it and pick it up. I put it up to my face and it still smells like her. I can't stop them now, the tears fall fast, "Ally." I whisper into the pink fabric.

**Ally's POV:**

I wake up from a nap. How long has it been? How long have I been gone; a day, two? He brought me food last night. I ran back to my bed before he could see that I was near the door. He had his cap hanging low in his eyes, but he set a tray down on the end of my bed and left. I examined it; it was just a sandwich, turkey maybe. But I didn't eat it. As hungry as I was, I couldn't bring myself to eat it for many reasons, plus what if he did something to it? I hid it under my bed in case he would get insulted that I didn't eat.

There's no light underneath the door anymore. He must be sleeping, or maybe he left. Would he leave me alone? I guess he could. He's locked me in, so why not. But I can't imagine where he'd go, or what goes on in his head. Why did he take me here? Why me? I don't understand. I always try to see the good in people but I have yet to find anything okay with him.

I should have stayed home and not went shopping like I wanted to. I had no reason to go to the dance anyway. I'd have to just stand there and watch Austin and Kira have a great time together. That would just be torture. I wonder what they are doing together right now. Would Austin even be hanging out with her? He must be freaking out that I'm gone, right? Tears flood my eyes as I think about it. I just want to be back home, I want to go to Sonic boom and be surprised when Austin walks in and wants to hangout; he hasn't done that in a while.

**Austin's POV:**

"Austin, are you in there?"

I open my sleepy eyes slightly, and close them again, "Austin honey?"

I open my eyes completely and stare up at the ceiling. I went to lie down on my bed earlier and I guess I fell asleep. I look down and I'm still hugging Ally's sweatshirt. My mother knocks on my door again, taking my attention away from it.

"Yes I'm in here." I call back.

"Can I come in?" She asks.

I yelled back a 'yes' and she let's herself in. She notices my appearance and frowns, sitting next to me on the bed. She brushes her fingers through my hair; something she used to do when I was a kid and looks me in the eyes. I look away and focus on the loose string on my comforter.

"Are you okay honey? That's a stupid question I guess. Of course you aren't okay." She says and shakes her head at herself, "I can tell how much you're hurting. I've never seen you like this. Ally means a lot to you huh?" I just nod; it's all I can do. It seems like all my strength to be strong is gone already.

"Everything will be okay. They will find her." She says quietly. I just nod, not in the mood to talk about it anymore.

She bends down and kisses me on the forehead before getting up and leaving me alone once again in my room. I lie back down and close my eyes. I can't stand not being able to do something to help. I need to do something, anything. I jump out of bed, lay Ally's sweatshirt on my pillow and walk downstairs. I ask to borrow my mom's car again, and drive to the police station.

**Ally's POV:**

I can hear him, his footsteps. He's coming to the door. He just brought me food an hour ago, so it can't be that. What does he want now? I sit on the corner of the bed, against the wall and hug my knees as the door opens, shining bright light into the room. I catch a glimpse of what's behind him. The light is from a few lamps; it looks like a living room.

He shuts the door and hangs up an old lantern that has a candle lit in it. He walks over slowly, and I notice he isn't wearing a hat this time. He sits down at the end of the bed. The bed sinks in slightly, and I have to catch myself from falling over. I look straight ahead, biting my lip. I can't cry in front of him; that shows weakness. I can feel his eyes on me, and then he speaks, "Are you okay?" He says. His voice is deeper than I imagined. I can't guess how old he is.

How can he ask me if I'm okay! Of course I'm not okay! He kidnapped me for crying out loud! I don't move a muscle, and he stays quiet, waiting for a reply that he's never going to get. Just when I think he couldn't wait any longer, he speaks again, "Everything will be okay my sweet Caroline." And with that, he gets up, takes the lamp and leaves the room. I hear the lock click on the door, and his footsteps fade away.

His sweet Caroline… Who is Caroline? Did he kidnap the wrong girl, or is he imagining me as someone else? This just got ten times scarier…

**Austin's POV:**

I walk into the police station and ask around for Officer Clark. He's in one of the offices in the back and another police office brings me to him. He's sitting at a desk, his head in his hands as I walk in. I clear my throat, "Officer Clark?"

He looks up, almost startled by my entrance. He smiles at me and nods, "Sit son."

I do as he says and take a seat. He straightens up his papers and looks at me, "What can I do for you Mr. Moon?"

I realize that I don't really know what to say. I rub my neck nervously and my eyes go everywhere except for him, "I- I don't know… I… I just need to do something. I just can't sit around and wonder and wait." I tell him.

He sighs, "I know you feel helpless Austin. This is common in situations like this. But there's nothing that you can do. You have to leave it to us."

"Well, not to sound rude here but what _are _you doing?" I ask.

"Everything we can. We don't have much to work with. We are trying to find witness from Saturday. We have an Amber Alert out; we have posters all around Miami. We have no big leads besides what his body looks like; it's a difficult time right now." He says.

"Did you put out an award for information? Because I'll give my own money to whoever can give us information!" I tell him. I don't have much money, but I know my parents would go for it.

He shakes his head, "There's no need for you to do that. We do have an award though."

I nod and put my face in my hands. It was stupid of me to think that I could come here and do something. They probably are trying there hardest, but it's not good enough for me.

The phone on the desk starts to ring, and Officer Clark picks it up instantly. I bite at my fingernails, trying not to listen in on his conversation. But when I hear, "Great, send her in!" It draws my attention. He hangs up the phone and looks at me, "We have a witness."

I jump out of my seat, "Really?"

"Yes. I have to go in the other room and talk with her. Stay here and wait, I'll be back okay?" He says. I nod fast as he walks out of the room. This is great! A witness; this could definitely be good… But it could also be nothing. What if she is just trying to get money? I've heard that people try to do that a lot. They hear about reward money and they come in and they try to make up some story that will sound good and fool the cops. But it never usually works.

After pacing around the room for what feels like a century, Officer Clark finally comes back in. His face is blank as he shuts the door and turns to me, "Okay, so it's not great news but it's a help." He says.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she witnessed what may have been him leaving the mall. So we have the make and color of the vehicle. She didn't have enough time to get the license plate down." He says.

"What did she see?"

"She was walking to her car in the parking garage and some guy with the same description we saw on the camera (baseball cap, sunglasses, medium build) he was doing something in the trunk and looking around really nervous. When he noticed her looking, he shut it really fast and ran into his car, driving away at a fast speed." He says.

I shake my head, "Sounds like an idiot, but can you use this information?"

"That's why I said it's not the best news. All we can do now is search around for a red Toyota Camry, it has a big dent on the passenger door. We don't know the license plate; that would have narrowed it down a lot. But it's a start Austin." He says.

"Can I help?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "No, but I will keep you posted, I promise. Write down your cell phone number here so I can get a hold of you at any time." He says, pushing a piece of paper across the desk.

I write it down quickly, and thank him. I exit the police station with a better attitude. Before, we knew nothing. Now, we have at least a little information. That's better than nothing right? I hop into my mom's car and head home. My eyes dart to every red car that drives by me, but none of them match the description.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Ally's POV:**

The door flings open, it must be dinner time. He brings in the tray and sets it down at the end of the bed again. I look it over and realize it's not a sandwich. It looks like some sort of steak, and mashed potatoes. He looks down at me and smiles, before turning around and leaving. He leaves the lamp on and hanging, which seems unusual. He hasn't done it any other time, but I don't mind. I hate the darkness.

**Austin's POV:**

When I walk into my front door, I'm instantly overwhelmed with the smell on pancakes. Any other day, I'd be jumping for joy at this. I mean, I love pancakes. And pancakes for dinner was always a rare occasion that I loved, but I haven't been able to eat much of anything lately.

I walk into the kitchen, and my mom is flipping pancakes over the stove as my father is sitting at the bar, and drinking a cup of coffee. My mom notices me and motions for me to take a seat. I want to object, but I don't want to be rude. I take my seat and play with my napkin. My father looks at me for a moment before speaking, "What's up?"

"There was a witness. She has a description of the man's car." I tell him.

"That's great news!" My mom says excitedly, my father nods.

I shrug, "I hope so."

"How many pancakes do you want?" She asks.

I sigh, "I'm really not hungry mom, I'm really sorry.'

I get up before she can insist that I eat some, or before I see the hurt in her eyes. I jog up the stairs and go into my room. I pick up my phone off of my bed and notice I have a missed call from Kira. I'm actually really surprised that she called me. I hit my voicemail button and listen, "_Hey Austin, I've been thinking and I forgive you for what you said yesterday, call me when you can!" _ You've got to be kidding me. Did she really just say that she _forgives _me? Funny, I don't remember apologizing.

I turn my phone on silent and set it down on my desk. I sit down on my bed and look at the time. It's only eight, and I don't think I could sleep right now. I walk over to my acoustic guitar that's sitting on its stand in front of my window. I pick it up and study it. I have no urge to play; it'd be wrong without Ally. She's the only thing that keeps my music career going. I'm completely lost without her. I miss her voice, her sweet smile, her beautiful brown eyes and hair. The way she always smelt like strawberries and the way she could always make me happy no matter how down I was.

I take off my shirt and change into comfortable sweatpants. I look over our pictures one more time before I go and lie down on my bed. I cuddle with her sweatshirt until I fall asleep.

**Ally's POV:**

I'm going crazy in here. He took the light away and the darkness is over powering me. I feel like I'm in a casket or something. I can't stand it for much longer. I'm so hungry, but I just can't eat the things he gives me. I'm too afraid of what could happen. Would he drug me? If he is trying to he would have noticed that I haven't eaten it by now. But I don't want to chance it.

When it's breakfast time, he walks in and sets the tray down. When he's about to leave like he always does, I can't help myself, "What do you want from me?" I ask in a raspy whisper.

He turns to me and tilts his head to the side, "What do you mean Caroline?"

I shake my head, "I'm not… Caroline."

"Don't be foolish." He says.

"I'm Ally!" I practically cry.

"Shut up!" He says, and smacks me right across the face.

I bring my hand up to my cheek and tears start to stream. His face turns into panic and he starts freaking out, "I'm sorry Caroline! I didn't mean it! I told my father I'd never hit my kids and I meant it!"

He takes the tray of food away and leaves the room, but I don't hear the usually lock. I rub my face and get myself together. He thinks I'm his daughter, but why? Has he done this before? I stand up and tip toe to the door. I'm about to try the doorknob when the lock clicks; my freedom once again taken from me.

**Austin's POV:**

I have to go to school today. I know that Ally would want me to go. School is important to her and she wouldn't want all her hard work helping me with homework to go to waste. The only thing I dreaded about going was seeing Kira. I haven't called her back, and I haven't really planned on talking to her. But I don't that there won't be any avoiding her today.

I walk into the front doors of the school. The hallways were the usual; packed and fast paced. Everyone was either scrambling to their classes, or talking to their friends, or the boyfriends or girlfriends. Everyone's just going on with their day and then there's me; Austin Moon, who seems to be walking in slow motion. Everyone seems to stop what they are doing to get a look at me, but I put my eyes back to the floor. When I finally get to my locker, I open it up and grab my history book. It feels heavy than I remember, but maybe I'm just weaker than usual.

I hear footsteps behind me, and I fear that I know whose they are. They stop right behind me and clear their throat. I take a deep breath and turn around, but I'm surprised when I see Trish standing in front of me, "Did you hear about the witness?" She asks. I just nod in response.

"It's a good start. I just hate not being able to do anything to help. Just sitting there and waiting is complete torture." She says, shaking her head.

"I completely agree." I tell her as I shut my locker.

We walk together to our next classes talking about Ally. I walk Trish to hers first and then head over to mine. I'm surprised I've gone this long without running into Kira.

**Ally's POV:**

It's been hours and he hasn't come back. I'm not complaining; I haven't wanted him to. My right cheek is still throbbing with pain and my face is still wet with tears. I don't understand any of this; I don't understand what's going through his head. I just want to go home.

I lie down on the uncomfortable bed and wrap my arms around my legs. I sob silently into my knees and hang on to hope that someone is out looking for me, and I'll be home soon.

**Austin's POV:**

The bell finally rang and school is over. I jog to my locker and shove my books into it. My phone lights up and I realize I have a missed call. I take it out of my locker and call my voicemail. It's Officer Clark. He told me to meet him at the police station right away. I slam my locker shout and jog out of the school. Right when I get to my mother's vehicle, Kira is leaning against the driver side door. I stop it my tracks and groan; this is not the time.

I walk over and reach for the door handle but Kira stands in front of me, "What are you doing?" she asks.

"I have to go to the police station, like right now." I tell her.

She shakes her head, "You are still doing this to me Austin?"

"Doing what? Caring about my best friend?" I shout at her.

"You seem to care about her a whole lot; a whole lot more than your girlfriend!" She shouts back.

"You are being the most selfish person I have ever met." I tell her.

She shakes her head, "You know what. Have a nice life. I hope you find Ally and when that happens you two should really be together, I've always known how much you love her." And with that, she walks away. I stand at my car dumbfounded by what she just said. Of course I love Ally, but as a friend. Nothing more... I think.

I shake it off and get into my car. I get to the police station as fast as I can. I run into Officer Clark's room and he's going over things at his desk. I lean on his desk attempting to catch my breath, "What's up?" I ask.

"We know who the guy is. Do you recognize him?" He asks, sliding a picture over to me. I've never felt so much shock in my life; I know him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: _Shock_

**Austin's POV:**

I cover my mouth with my hands and back away from the picture. I turn my back to Officer Clark and rub my fingers through my hair, "No." I whisper.

He stands up and walks over to me, "Austin what's wrong? Do you know this man?"

I start to pull at my hair. My breathing is fast and hard and I feel like I could pass out. Officer Clark grabs me by my shoulder and looks me in the eye, "You need to talk Austin. Don't you want to find Ally?"

I nod at him and he squeezes my shoulder, "Then who is it?" he asks.

"It's my uncle."

**Ally's POV:**

Hours later he comes back into my room. He doesn't have a tray of food with him, but he has a box. He sets it down at the end of my bed and smiles, "I brought you your favorite toys."

I stay still, staring at the box, too afraid to make a movement. He watches me for a few minutes until his smile fades, "Don't you want to play with them?" He asks, his voice changing. I just shake my head at him.

He grabs the box and looks at me, "I don't know what you're problem is." He then walks out, slamming the door behind him. He doesn't know what my problem is! He's crazy!

I run up to the door and try to open it. I can't take it anymore. I've been patient long enough. I can't stay in here any longer! I bang on the door, and I start to kick at it. I wish I was big enough to break through it; break it down. I hear footsteps charging at the door and I run back to my bed, crying hysterically, afraid of what's going to happen to me now.

**Austin's POV:**

"It's your uncle?" Officer Clark asks in shock. He goes back to his desk and grabs a pad of paper and a pen. I shake my head, my whole body trembling with what feels like thousands of emotions at once. I hold on to the top of the chair so hard my knuckles turn white.

"Is that his real name? Paul Johnson?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No. It's Jeff Moon." I say.

"Why did he change his name?" He asks.

I tug at my hair, "Uh, I don't know. I heard he left town not too long ago because he wanted to start fresh. He couldn't get over Caroline's death."

"Who is Caroline?" He asks.

"My cousin… His daughter, she died."

"How did she die?" He asks.

"She had cancer. She was my age now when she died; it was about a year ago. It devastated him." I say.

"Do you have any idea why Jeff would have taken Ally?" He asks.

I shake my head and swallow hard, forcing my tears to stay put. I can't believe that Ally's kidnapper is my uncle. What if this makes her family hate me? What are my parents going to think? I'll never get over this if he does something to Ally.

"Has he ever met Ally?" He asks.

"No, I don't think… Wait… Yes he has, once. We had a family a couple months ago. I invited Ally to come because my family is really fond of her and I introduced them, but they only shared a hello and that was it." I say. I should have nothing brought her to the reunion.

"Does Ally resemble Caroline in any way?" He asks, writing more information down.

I slide my fingers through my hair and lean against the wall. I feel like I might lose it at any moment, "I don't know, I guess. Caroline had the same hair color, I guess the same body type, I don't know." I say, tears breaking through and falling down my face.

Officer Clark walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder, "I know this is hard information to handle Austin, but you need to stay strong and keep yourself together. We need all the information we can get. Are your parent's home?" He asks.

"They should be home from work at any time." I tell him.

"Do you want me to call them down or should we tell them at home?" He asks.

"We should tell them at home. My dad isn't going to handle it well." I say, wiping my eyes.

"Let's go." Officer Clark says.

**Ally's POV:**

"What do you think you are doing?!" he yells while storming into the room.

I sit in the corner of the bed against the wall and cover my ears. He continues to yell and runs over to me, grabbing my wrists and yanking my hands away from my ears, "You will never act like that again, is that clear young lady!" He yells in my face.

All I can do is nod as I cry hysterically. He lets go hard and I fall backwards on the bed. He takes the lamp out and walks out the door, slamming it shut behind him. I cover my face with my hands and cry hard but as quietly as I can, "I hate you." I whisper into the darkness.

**Austin's POV:**

Officer Clark drives me in my mom's car back to the house. He didn't think I was stable enough to drive safely and I can't argue with that. I'm freaking out; I'm a complete mess. My legs are shaking and I can't stop biting at my fingernails as we pull into my driveway.

We walk inside and my parents are sitting at the table. They take one look at me and any sign of happiness vanishes from their faces. My father stands up and looks at us, "What's going on?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Moon, we have some information about the Dawson kidnapping that we need to share with you. Sit down Austin." He says. I obey him and sit down across from my parents, staring down at my hands as my eyes sting from crying. All that time I tried so hard to be strong and hold it in is gone now.

Officer Clark slides the photo of Jeff in front of my parents. My dad picks it up and looks at it, his expression confused, "What's this about?" He asks.

"Is that your brother sir?" Officer Clark asks.

"Yes… But what does he have to do"- "He took Ally dad." I interrupt.

His face goes blank and my mom goes white as a ghost. He looks at me, then at Officer Clark and then back at the picture. He shakes his head, "No, why are you saying this?"

"He matches the description from the security tape and we have on record that he owns a red Toyota Camry." Officer Clark says.

"So, that doesn't prove anything." My father says, setting the picture down.

"Maybe not but all evidence matches him, so either way we need help finding him so we can at least find out." Officer Clark says.

"I don't know where he is. He left town a couple of months ago." He says.

"Dad, you must know something. We have to find him! He took Ally for crying out loud!" I yell.

He stands up and stares at me, "You don't know that!"

"He hasn't been right since Caroline died and you know that! He goes by a different name now, if that's not suspicious I don't know what is!" I snap back.

"Guys, calm down." Officer Clark says. I can hear my mom start to sob quietly.

"Listen, where was the last place he was seen or heard from?" Officer Clark asks.

"I haven't heard from him since before he left, so I have no idea where he is." My father says. He stands up and walks out the door, leaving us in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry about my husband." My mother says, standing up and wiping her face with a tissue.

"There is no need for an apology ma'am. It's a very understandable reaction. I'm sure that is a hard thing to learn about your brother. Do you know anything that he hasn't said?" Officer Clark asks.

"I don't think so. I can get you his phone number and his old house address." She says.

"That'd be great, thank you." He says.

She nods and walks out of the room. I stay in my spot and chew at my thumb nail. He takes a seat at the end of the table and I can feel his eyes on me, "Are you okay son?" he asks.

"As good as I can be." I tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Austin's POV:**

My mother comes back into the room holding a piece of paper. She sets it down on the table and Officer Clark looks it over. I can see two phone numbers and an address written down in sloppy handwriting. That's not like my mom; she has the best handwriting I have ever seen. But I think she is taking this harder than my dad is, or maybe she is just afraid of what my dad's going to do because of this.

"Thank you Mrs. Moon, this was very helpful. If you or your husband needs anything, don't be hesitant to call." Officer Clark says. He picks up the paper and motions for me to follow him.

I give my mom a sad smile and follow him out the door. We walk over to the cop car and he opens the door, "What are we doing?" I ask.

"Don't you want to help find Ally?" he asks.

All I do is nod and jump into the car. He drives quickly back to the station and I follow him into one of the back rooms. There is a man and a woman in front of two different computers, typing away and acting like they never heard us walk in. Officer Clark puts the piece of paper that my mom gave him in front of the woman. She looks down at it and starts typing the address into the computer.

"That is the man's old address." Officer Clark tells her.

She nods and continues to stare into the computer. She types as fast as her fingers can go and I can barely keep up. An image pops up onto the screen. It's a picture of my uncle's house. Memories flood my brain; all the times I played there as a child with Caroline, all those family picnics.

"It's his old house." I say.

"Has he lived somewhere else since?" Officer Clark asks.

I shrug, "I don't know."

"Who currently lives there?" Officer Clarks asks the woman.

"According to the latest report it is vacant Officer." She says.

"Maybe he took her back there?" I ask.

"I highly doubt it, but I'll send officers there right away." He says.

He gets up and heads for the door, I follow close behind him but he stops me, "What?" I ask him.

"You can't come with me." He says.

"Why? You said I could help." I tell him.

"I know, and you have. But you can't come with us, it could be dangerous." He says, grabbing his stuff.

"So you just want me to sit here and wait?" I ask.

"That's exactly what I want you to do." And with that, he walks out the front door.

**Ally's POV:**

"Leave me alone!" I yell at him.

We are in a different room now. It's lit up, but with the shade of blue. I'm tied to a chair in the middle of the room, while he comes in and out, setting down supplies on a table next to me. There are bottles of different looking chemicals and one empty bottle, along with a mixing bowl. They look familiar; almost like hair dying supplies.

He comes back in with a chair, and sets it down in front of me. He takes a seat and starts going through his stuff, "What the hell are you doing?" I ask.

"Well Caroline, you ruined you're beautiful natural blonde hair so I'm giving it back to you." He says, opening one of the bottles.

"This is my natural hair, because I'm Ally!" I shout at him.

"Don't make me duck tape your mouth." He says, and with that I shut up.

I've never dyed my hair before; ever. And I know I shouldn't care about looks right now but I'm pretty sure I am not going to look good as a blonde. This guy is totally nuts! I'm not Caroline, why can't he see that!

**Austin's POV:**

It seems like hours later when Officer Clark and a few other cops come back. He walks up to me and shakes his head, "The house is vacant." He says.

I stand up, "Did you look everywhere?" I ask.

"Of course we did Austin." He says.

"What now?" I ask.

"We have a few of our officers questioning people in the neighborhood, asking if they have seen any activity in the house lately." He says.

"But you said it was vacant?" I say.

"It is, well it's supposed to be, but we did find traces of activity, we just can't tell when, or who might have done it." He says.

"What do you mean traces of activity?" I ask.

"Well there were a few containers of food that weren't that old lying on the counter, and blankets on the couch that weren't there before. According to the realtor the place was completely empty the last time she was in it. But it doesn't mean it was your uncle that was there." He says.

"It seems like we still are getting nowhere." I say.

"We are doing everything we can son." He says.

"I know." I say as I walk away.

**Author's Note:**

Here is a short chapter for you guys to let you know that I haven't given up on this story or forgot about you guys! I've just been super busy and had some writer's block. Hope you are still here with me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Ally's POV:**

The aroma of bleach is filling the air as he mixes the final ingredients into the bowl. I tug at the rope tying my wrists together, but there's no use. I can't escape, and I'm about to become a blonde. Do I really resemble this Caroline he speaks of? Or is he just completely nuts?

**Austin's POV:**

My father has been keeping his distance from my mother and I. I know how much he is hurting, and I can understand why. I don't know how I'd feel if it was my brother, but I do know how I feel knowing it's my own uncle that kidnapped my best friend; terrible.

As I walk over to the police station, a thousand thoughts flood my brain. Where could he be? He couldn't have gone that far, could he? Or he is still traveling with her right now? They could be anywhere for all we know. Or maybe they are closer then we think. He could be a block from my house or from his own place and we're just running around like chickens with our heads cut off looking in all the wrong directions.

I walk into the station and towards Officer Clark's office. The door is shut, which usually means he's busy so I don't want to disturb him. I walk over to the window and realize the lights are off. I walk over to the front desk, and a small woman is typing at her computer, "Excuse me ma'am?" I say.

Her reaction is delayed, but she finally looks up at me and smiles, "What can I help you with young man?"

"I was just wondering where Officer Clark is." I say.

"He got called out to a case." She says.

"What case?" I ask.

"I'm sorry son but I can't give out that information."

"But I'm helping him out with the Ally Dawson case, she's my best friend and I need to know if there is any news about her." I plead.

She sighs and looks back at her computer, "All I can tell you is that, that is indeed the case he got called on."

"That's all you can tell me?"

"Yes I'm sorry." She says.

"He told me he'd let me help, why wouldn't he have called me?" I say out loud while pulling out my phone; no missed calls.

I walk back to his office. I look all around; no one is paying attention to me, so I grab the doorknob and slowly turn it. It's unlocked. I tip toe in and shut the door behind me quietly. I pull out my phone and use it as a flashlight, not wanting to turn on the lights to draw attention to myself.

I walk over to his desk, and look around. There are many different pieces of paper crowding the desk, but a small piece of notebook paper on top of one of the piles catches my eye. I bring my phone above it and it has my uncle's name on it, and a new address. I grab the piece of paper and make my way out of the room. I walk casually by the woman I just talked to and make my way to the door. I get out without anyone suspecting a thing. That was way too easy for a police station.

I stop and look at the piece of paper again. I've heard of the town that's in the address, but it's about an hour away; I'll need a car. I shove the piece of paper in my pocket and run as fast as I can home.

When I get there, I ask my mother to borrow her car. I didn't tell her where I was going, and she didn't even ask. I walk over to the car and sit in the driver seat. I take out my phone and call Officer Clark. The first time, he didn't answer. But I hung up real quick and called again, and he finally picked up, "What's up Austin?" He asks.

"What's up? What's up with you?" I ask him.

"Not much, just business."

"It's just business? I know that it's about Ally, I went to the police station." I say.

"Austin I" – he starts, but I interrupt, "Why didn't you call me? You told me I could help." I say.

"I know what I said and you have helped but this is something you can't help with." He says.

"And what is going on?" I ask.

"Listen Austin, we have a good lead but it could be nothing, we need to take it safe, you aren't needed." He says.

"That's crap, I can help. Ally's my best friend and my own uncle took her, I have to be there." I say.

"Austin, you just want to be a hero because you feel guilty that it's your uncle." He says.

"I know where you are, I'm coming." I tell him.

"Austin… No, I'm not even there-" He says but I hang up.

**Ally's POV:**

I have never been so happy to see my horribly uncomfortable mattress and dark room before. When he brought me back in here I felt slight relief. I didn't know what else he had planned to do to me, but apparently dying my hair was enough for him. He didn't give me a mirror to look, he just stared at me for about five minutes, which made me feel very awkward, and then he finally smiled and said, "My sweet Caroline." Before bringing me back into my room.

Yesterday was the first time I finally brought myself to eat one of the meals he made me. I always refused to eat it, so I'd hide it or sometimes even leave the food on the tray, but it never stopped him from preparing me another meal.

It was just a toasted cheese and tomato soup, but the warm soup made me feel the best I have since I got here, it even reminded me slightly of home. Tomato soup was always my father's favorite, not mine, but I would always make it for him when we had sandwiches. But even the soup tasted delicious to me which I never thought possible.

At night, I keep dreaming about Austin. They were the typical dreams; like memories of us in the practice room, or him performing one of the songs I wrote for him on the radio or a talk show. But last night I had the strangest dream I have ever had about him.

It started off as a nightmare; I was in the woods, running from something; a wild animal maybe? I'm not sure because I never really saw what I was running from; I actually think I was running from nothing but my _fear_. Anyways, I tripped over some roots and right when I was preparing myself to get killed by my 'fear', Austin appeared into the picture. He was standing up in front of me, he was in all white clothes, and I swear he was glowing. He reached his hand out to me and helped me up. It's like he was my angel, and sometimes I swear he really is. He always makes me feel better when I'm down about something, he always puts a smile on my face, and he saves me from all of my fears, like stage fright.

I wanted that dream to be real so bad, because all I want right now is to see him, to jump into his arms and hug him and feel like I'm safe again, but I don't know if that will ever happen.

**Austin's POV:**

I drive as fast as I can to get there, and so many things are going through my head again I don't remember half of the drive. I know how angry Officer Clark is going to be when I get there. He could arrest me for all I know, but he can't expect me to sit back and do nothing. It's my uncle that took her for crying out loud. Maybe I can talk some sense in to him or something, I don't know but the thought of knowing where Ally most likely is right now is making my heart feel like it could collapse at any moment. I need to see her, to help her, to make sure she's safe.

I pull down the driveway and it's empty. I pull over to the side and take out my paper again, it's definitely the address, but where is everyone? I pull out my cell phone and realize I have no service. But I just talked to Officer Clark and he had service. I put my phone down on the seat of the car and get out. The sun is starting to set and it's getting darker by the minute.

I walk over slowly to the house. It looks very old and beaten up. I don't think anyway has lived here in a while… or ever. I walk slowly up onto the porch, afraid it may collapse under my weight. The door is slightly ajar, so I just push it open. I walk in and look around, there are a few different sets of fresh muddy footprints, and they must be from the cops. They must have searched here and found nothing, maybe Officer Clark hadn't even got here before they were done searching. I should probably just turn around and leave, but I have this feeling that I need to stay and look around for myself.

**Author's Note:**

This chapter just sort of came to me today and i couldn't stop writing but i wanted to end this chapter here. I hope you enjoy! i can't wait to write the ending because i just remembered what i had planned for it :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Ally's POV:**

My dirty blonde waves hang in my face as I lie down on my side, hanging my arm over the mattress. There is an eerie silence all around me, I can usually hear the television, or maybe it's a radio; but I don't hear anything. Maybe he is asleep, but I'm almost positive he wouldn't be. I have the times he comes in here pretty much memorized, it's always the same time every day that he brings me breakfast, and dinner. And right now it's past dinner time.

I sit up and lean my back against the wall. Maybe he did something to himself, maybe this is my chance to make an escape. But I have no way to know for sure, and I don't want to risk making him mad. Suddenly, I hear the noise from the television (or radio) and my heart shatters all over again.

**Austin's POV:**

The floor creaks under me as I walk into what must have been the kitchen at one point. The cabinet doors have all fallen off and are in old worn out pieces on the floor. There is something that looks like it may have been a fridge at one point, and that's about it. I turn around to walk back into the other room when a mouse runs out in front of me; I jump back and stop myself from screaming like a girl. I'm not afraid of them, but that one came out of nowhere.

I walk into the main hall and study the stairway to the second floor. There are many different holes in the steps and I'm afraid to go up there, but it must be safe if the cops searched the place. They wouldn't have skipped looking upstairs, that's for sure. When I put one foot on the bottom stairs, I hear a noise. I turn around and stop, listening intently.

It's very quiet, but I know I hear something, it almost sounds like people talking. I listen in every direction I can to try and make out where it's coming from. I almost think it's coming from; below me. I kneel down and put my ear to the floorboards, and I hear it louder, its multiple voices; a television maybe, or a radio? Either way; someone is down there.

I start to panic as I stand up. I stay quiet, not wanting to make any noise to give myself away. How can I get down there? I tip toe over to the kitchen, remembering I saw a door in the corner of the room. I open it slowly and reveal the basement. It's getting darker now, but I can still see without needing a light; which I don't have.

I walk slowly down the stairs, but its pitch black. The noise is getting a little louder. When I walk in further, something bumps me on the head. I feel around for it and pull on the string, turning on the light. The room is small, and it's filled with tools and other old items. And that's when the noise stops.

**Ally's POV:**

The eerie silence suddenly reappears. What is he doing? I can't help but wonder. I tip toe over to the door and listen. I can hear quiet ruffling behind the door, and then everything goes still, "Hello?" I whisper through the door.

"Shut up!" He whispers back.

Why is he whispering? Is there someone out there that he's hiding from?

**Austin's POV:**

I freeze in my spot, letting my eyes search the room. It's so small, there can't be anyone else in here, but that noise is definitely not a hallucination. My eyes get tired from scanning the room for longer than I can count, and that's when I see it; a small opening under one of the shelves.

I walk over to it slowly, and bend down to study it. It's a crack in the wall, like a bottom of door that's slightly ajar, but it's supposed to blend in the wall, be hidden. He must be in there; this has to be it right? I don't think I could take anymore disappointment. If she isn't here, I'm going to really lose it. But I shouldn't just go inside and do this myself. Officer Clark would have a fit. But they are the ones that missed this door after all… Plus, this is my uncle; maybe I can talk some sense into him? What am I thinking? This isn't my uncle anymore. He kidnapped someone, and that someone happens to be my best friend.

Maybe if I just call Officer Clark… I reach into my pocket for my phone, and when I feel nothing I realize I left it in the car. I turn around to go get it when I remember I didn't even have cell service. I turn back to face the shelf and hidden door. This is it; it's either I do this myself, or risk him leaving with her and then never being able to find her, or even him doing something much worse. I like the first option.

I start to slowly take off all of the junk on the shelf. When I'm done, I study how the area. How does the shelf come off? There has to be an easy way, because I'm sure he has come in and out many times. The more I study, I realize that the shelf is attached to the door, and will move with it. I pull at it slowly, and it starts to move.

**Ally's POV:**

"What's going on?" I whisper through the door.

"Be quiet until I tell you otherwise." He spits back at me.

I back away from the door and walk back towards my bed, when I realize. What do I have to lose? Either I rot in here for the rest of my life, or I do something that could potentially get me hurt or killed if I piss him off. Either way has a horrible ending, I mind as well risk it.

"HELP ME!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

**Austin's POV:**

"HELP ME!" I hear from a distance.

I freeze in my tracks, stopping the door from hurting any further. I hear it again, and I know that voice; it's Ally. I want to yell back, I want to tell her I'm here for her, but I don't want to give myself away. But one thing I know, if she's randomly calling for help now, he must know someone is here. He could be anywhere, watching me or listening for me; ready to hurt me at any moment. My eyes wander around the slightly lit up room. I walk over to the light and shut it off. I walk upstairs to the basement door loudly and slam it shut, hoping he'll think that I left.

I walk back down as quietly as possible and stand beside the shelf door, where if it's open I'll be hidden behind it. I hold my breath and wait; that's when the footsteps start. He actually fell for it, or he's just coming to kill me. This is the time I realize I really should have grabbed something sharp, or heavy…

The door swings open, almost hitting me in the process, causing me to jump back as gracefully as possible. I try to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness, as I watch his shadowy figure walk up towards the stairs; this is my chance. When I hear him open the basement door, I scurry over to where I remember a tool box being. I grab a hammer, and a crow bar, and jog into the door he came out of.

It is a little more lit up then the other room, and I realize it's a long hallway. There are three doors on each side; she could be in any of them. But the worst part is she stopped yelling… Why? What did he do to her? I jog through the hallway and go to the first door on the right. I know I don't have much time at all; he's probably noticed my car in the driveway by now.

The first door looks like a small kitchen. There are dirty plates and take out boxes everywhere, along with a really dirty sink full of more plates. It smells horrible in there too; I don't think he's ever washed a dish in his life. That's one room down, five more to go.

I go to the next one on the same side, it's a bathroom. I don't waste any time in there. The next room, is completely empty; nothing! I really hope there isn't a trap door in there, because I don't have time to look. I start at the last door on the other side when I hear his footsteps. I walk into the room and shut the door behind me, leaning against it, listening. The room behind me is dark, probably another empty space, but I'm too worried about him right now.

I'm listening for his footsteps when I hear a whimper behind me. It makes me almost jump out of my skin. I turn around and look. There is someone in the corner of the room, curled up and facing the wall. Their hair is a bright shade of blonde, and they are shaking uncontrollably. Does he have others here? That sick bastard…

I walk over slowly, not putting my back to the door, "Hello? Are you okay?" I whisper into the darkness. They don't respond, but they let out another whimper.

I get closer, and kneel down next to them, "I'm Austin, and I'm not going to hurt you." I whisper.

That's when she turns around, and I'd know that face from anywhere, even with blonde hair and dirt covering her forehead, "Ally." I whisper in shock.

She sees me and bursts into quiet sobs as she jumps into my arms, completely knocking me over, but she doesn't let go, she clings onto my neck for dear life as she lies on top of me. I rub her back soothingly, "It's okay. I'm here now Ally. I'm so glad I found you; I couldn't live with myself if I lost you. But we need to go, he's out there." I whisper in her ear.

"Okay." She says slowly.

I sit up as she gets off of me, standing behind me, "Who is he? Where is he?" She whispers. I can't tell her right now, I shouldn't tell her. What if she thinks differently of me if she knows it's my uncle? What would go through her mind? I can't tell her now.

"It doesn't matter Alls, we just have to get out. Here take this." I say, handing her the hammer.

"What's that for?" She asks.

"To defend yourself; just in case." I say.

She grabs my hand before we start to walk over to the door. Her hand feels cold and small in my big warm ones. I can't believe he died her hair, but I can tell why. If it wasn't for knowing Caroline was dead, I would have thought it was her. It's so weird how much they resemble each other.

I stop at the door and listen. I don't hear anything; it's dead silent. I know that that is not a good thing. I don't want to open the door; I don't want something to happen. I don't want to lose Ally when she's right in the palm of my hand. I feel complete again, like my heart is whole; I really am in love with her. I turn to face her, and she looks at me slowly, "Listen Ally. I'm going to open this door, and honestly I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know what he's going to do, but just stay by me and don't let go of my hand no matter what, okay? And if you have to use it, use the hammer." I tell her.

She looks me straight in the eye, and I could just die right there. Looking at the shape she's in and the pain in her eyes, I could kill my uncle right now for putting her through this. She just nods in response. I take the door knob in my hand, and turn it.

**Author's Note: **Sorry i had to the chapter there. I know, i'm cruel, i'm mean etc. But i realize that the story is sort of short because there isn't much i could put in between what's going on without sounding like a broken record. So here's your chapter, don't worry there will be more!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Austin's POV:**

I open the door as slow as possible. I peak through the crack into the dark hallway and that's exactly what it is; dark. It's like walking into a death trap. One step out there and my head could be taken off and then he'd take Ally somewhere far away and they'd never find her.

I look down at Ally one more time before opening the door all the way. I keep her behind me, our hands still entwined. I stop just out the doorway and listen. It's completely silent, and that's when I know something isn't right. I'm about to look down the hall when I hear footsteps charging at me. I can't tell what direction they are coming from. Ally's grip on my hand tightens and she lets out a blood curdling scream.

Before I can react, I'm pushed to the ground, crashing into the side of the wall. Ally's hand is gone from my grip and I feel like I've already let her down, "Ally!" I scream.

I hear movement all around me, and I grip the crowbar in my hand, ready to strike at any moment, when I feel a tiny body curl up under my arm, helping me up. Thank god he didn't get her, but where is he now? What the hell happened?

"The light switch is right next to you." She whispers in my ear.

I feel around quickly and flick it on. In the hallway at the door into the basement is my uncle. Standing there in old ripped up clothes, holding some sort of weapon; I've never seen him look this crazy. His eyes bulge out of his head when he must realize who I am. He lowers whatever's in his hand for just a moment, and his face almost turns soft; is this some sort of trick?

"Austin?" He calls out.

I can feel Ally's body freeze next to mine. I can't respond… I don't know how to react. I don't want Ally to find out this way. I look down at her and she's just staring at him, staring at his face. Does she see it? Our similar eye color and what's left of his blonde hair? Everyone told me I resembled him, and I was never proud of it. She turns to me slowly with confusion in her eyes.

I turn away from her and lift up my crowbar in defense, "We are leaving." I say through my teeth.

"Austin, don't take Caroline away from me. I've already lost her once." He says, tears forming in his eyes. He really has lost it. I'd almost feel bad from him, if it wasn't for what he's done.

"She isn't Caroline. Caroline is gone, she died. And you know that." I tell him.

"No she didn't! She's right there." He says, and he starts to walk towards us.

I move her behind me, and she stands there. I realize she isn't holding me anymore, the first sign that she hates me already. I knew it would happen; I just didn't want it to be so soon. I wanted to tell her that I realized how much I really love her first.

"Don't come closer! It's my best friend Ally… It's not your daughter damn it!" I shout at him.

"Do I have to discipline you too?" he asks, as he rises what I now realize is a gun.

"Just leave us alone." I tell him.

"You are not taking Caroline away from me." He says.

He walks closer and closer, and I feel Ally grab onto my arm; hard. I'm at a dead end now. I can't fight against him when he has a gun. I can't believe my own uncle would kill me, but I never thought he could snap like this either.

He's in front of me now. I look up at him, and stare into those familiar eyes. Memories of my childhood flash before my eyes; how he taught me how to play baseball, how we used to go fishing and for endless rides in his truck. And then when me, him and Caroline would play together outside for hours, all those memories that seem like they were never possible in this moment right here.

He puts his hand on the trigger when the basement door bursts open, flashlights and people piling in. It startles him and he turns around, the gun still pressed against my chest. The person in the front of the group is Officer Clark. I don't think I've ever been happier to see him, even though he's going to be super pissed at me if I get out of here alive.

"Drop the gun Jeff." He orders.

Jeff looks from him, to me, and then to the gun. He just freezes, he won't move. Officer Clark keeps repeating himself, telling him to put the gun down, but he won't. Officer Clark takes a step forward and Jeff points the gun at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9; part two.

**Austin's POV:**

I can't explain how I feel at this moment. Jeff, my uncle, my father's only brother, is pointing his gun at Officer Clark; Clark whose been there for me this whole time when I hardly know him, one of the nicest cops I've ever met, he's pointing his gun back at my uncle.

I can see Jeff's face, and I know deep down he doesn't like what he's doing. Grief has ruined him; he doesn't want to be this type of guy… Does he?

"Put the gun down Jeff, you are making this a lot worse than it has to be." Officer Clark says calmly.

"It can't get any worse than it is!" Jeff shouts back at him.

"Yes it can." I say, causing Jeff to turn his head to me, but he keeps his gun on Officer Clark.

"Austin, don't." Officer Clark says.

"What are you doing Uncle Jeff? What happened to you?" I ask, "What about my dad? Do you know how much this is killing him? You're his only brother." I say.

I can see tears forming in his eyes, but he fights them back. It's the most normal emotion I've seen on his face tonight, but I know it's not enough to change his mind. He turns away from me and back to officer Clark, "Do it, shoot me." He says.

"Put the gun down." Officer Clark says.

"I don't think so." Jeff says. He then puts his finger on the trigger. My heart almost stops, one of them is going to get shot, and either one is going to affect my life; I can't watch this happen. Officer Clark starts shouting at him to stop, and that's when I push Ally back, so she rests against the wall, and I run in-between them, and that's when Jeff pulls the trigger.

A bullet pierces through my shoulder, causing immediate pain. I fall backwards, landing next to Officer Clark. Right when I think he or the other officers are going to shoot Jeff, I realize he dropped his gun, and he's staring at me in horror. Ally's hand is covering her mouth, and she's frozen. I bring my hand up to my wound to try and stop the stream of blood that continues to pour out.

The officers grab him slowly; their guns still pointed at him and they handcuff him. Officer Clark pulls out a walkie talkie and calls for an ambulance. I lay my head down on the hard dirty floor and groan out in pain. Officer Clark kneels down beside me and puts his hand on my good shoulder, "How are you doing son?" he asks.

"I've been better." I murmur.

"That was really stupid of you." He says firmly.

"You got him didn't you?" I say.

He smirks slightly and shakes his head, "Not the point. The ambulance is on their way."

One of the female cops brings Ally outside. Ally just looked down at me with a blank expression and left. I can't explain how much that killed me. I know it's my uncle, and I know she's mad because I didn't tell her but what was I supposed to do? She can't hate me forever, can she?

**Ally's POV:**

I sit alone in the back of one of the female's cop cars. She's driving me to the hospital herself. She didn't think I needed an ambulance, but knew I needed to get checked out. She hands me a bottle of water and a package of crackers, but no matter how thirsty and hungry I am, I can't bring myself to eat or drink. I'm completely and utterly shocked at everything that just happened. Austin's _uncle_ is the one who kidnapped me. And he knew about it when I asked him, and he didn't even bother to tell me; why?

At first I thought maybe because he felt bad for his uncle, and maybe thought he could help him, but then he took a bullet for Officer Clark, and now he's hurt, and he's bleeding and I just left. What do I say to my best friend, whose uncle just kept me captive? It's the worst situation ever.

I want to be mad at him, but then again, I don't really have a good reason to. Plus, he risked his life to come find me and he's the one that saved me. It's what I dreamt about, it's what I wanted. I needed Austin, I needed him so bad, and I still need him, but I can't get rid of the sick feeling in my stomach about this whole thing. How can you heal from something like this? How can you go back to how things were before? I'm not sure that you can.

**Austin's POV:**

I thought the ambulance would never come, but it finally did. One of the officers's covered my wound with a towel and it was already soaked with blood. I think if I would have tried to stand up, I would pass out. They put me on the stretcher and brought me into the vehicle. They work on me a little until we finally get to the hospital.

After a while of pain and different medication, they remove the bullet and stitch me up. They put me in my own private room and my mother enters as soon as I get in there. Her face is full of worry and what looks like no sleep. She sits down next to my bed on a chair and smiles weakly at me, "I'm so happy you are okay." She says. I can't help but realize that my dad is nowhere in sight.

"No big deal, just a scratch." I say with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood, but she doesn't buy it.

"What if it wasn't your shoulder? You could have gotten killed, and I don't know what I would've done." She says and stops, choking on a tear.

"Well it wasn't mom, and there's no reason to dwell on what ifs." I tell her.

"I know… You're right." She says, wiping a tear off of her cheek.

"Where's dad?" I ask.

She grabs my hand and squeezes it, "You know your father… This is all very hard for him to swallow." She says.

"So he's at his thinking spot?" I ask. She nods in reply.

Every time something happens that's bad or my father doesn't like, or doesn't want to deal with I should say; he goes to this spot where he can be alone and think. He brought me there once when I was a kid. It's a beautiful spot along the river, about a half hour from our house. I figured that's where he was, but I was hoping he could face his problems for once, seeing how I was hurt.

"Have you heard anything about Ally?" I ask her.

"She's in one of the rooms down the hall. They are checking up on her now." She says.

"She hates me." I tell her.

"You know that she doesn't Austin."

"Are you kidding? You should have seen the look on her face before she left." I say.

"You have to give her time; I'm sure it's very hard for her to deal with right now. She'll come along." She says.

"I don't know about that. She's never looked at me like that; ever. I knew she'd be upset that I didn't tell her it was Jeff, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell her right there, I guess I was just afraid of what she'd think." I say.

"You didn't do anything wrong honey, you practically saved her, I know she's grateful. Don't worry about it, okay? Just focus on the positives, like she's back with us and safe." She says.

I nod in response as there is a knock on the door. I know it's not Ally, not this soon, but I couldn't help but hope. My red headed best friend Dez walks in then, with two huge 'get well soon' balloons in each hand. I can't help but laugh at their abnormal size and at the one in his right hand that has hot pink and light pink flowers.

"Hey man." I say to him.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" He asks, tying the balloons at the end of my bed.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit, I'll be back soon." My mother says, patting me on the head like a puppy.

After she leaves Dez sits down at the end of my bed, "I'm doing okay." I tell him.

"How does it feel to get shot?" he asks curiously.

"Honestly… Not too good." I say.

"You took a bullet for a cop! Are you going to get an award?" He asks.

"Yeah, if they have an award for the world's dumbest boy." I say, "Officer Clark isn't thrilled about it so I don't think I'll be asked onto the force or anything."

"That's dumb!" He says.

"I don't care… I only care about Ally." I say.

"Yeah, how is she? Trish is in there with her, completely hogging her and wouldn't let me in." he says.

"She isn't good. She isn't taking the information that my uncle kidnapped her too well…" I say.

"What?" he asks, wide eyed.

I tilt my head to the side, "You didn't know?" I ask.

"Like I said, they wouldn't let me in." he says.

"Oh… Well I'll tell you the story if you have time." I tell him.

"I have all the time in the world for my best friend." He says.

**Ally's POV:**

I sit up against the wall on my hospital bed as Trish sits at the end. The nurse just left after checking me over. I'm just dehydrated and extra skinny apparently, but I'm perfectly fine. Unlike Austin, who got you know, shot.

"So, how does it feel to be blonde?" Trish asks, trying to avoid all of the serious subjects.

"I don't know! I refuse to look in the mirror. Will you be able to fix it?" I ask.

"Of course I can! Nothing a little hair dye can't fix." She says, "Even though you really don't look that bad…"

"Don't lie to me like that." I say, and then we both burst out laughing. But we slowly fade into awkward silence. It feels wrong to be happy after everything that's happened, but boy does it feel good to be back.

"Are you okay though Ally? Like really okay?" She asks.

I nod, "As okay as I can be."

"What's going to happen between you and Austin now?" She asks.

I just shake my head, trying to choke back the tears that are forming, but it's too hard. A few of them slip down on cheek and I wipe them away quickly, "What is it?" She asks.

"I don't know how to feel. It's so weird that it was his own uncle that did this to me, and I feel like I want to be mad at him even though it's nowhere near his fault. It's understandable that he didn't want to tell me who it was right then. But it's like how can I ever go to his house again or be around his dad? That's going to be so weird… And I…" I start but stop.

"What is it Ally?" Trish asks.

"All I could think about the whole time I was gone was Austin. How much I missed him and how much I needed him and I really was thinking that I was in love with him." I blurt out.

"Do you still feel that way about him now?" She asks.

I shrug, "I don't know how I feel about anything anymore." I say.

**Austin's POV:**

"Wow, I'm sorry man." Dez says.

I shrug, "Not your fault."

"What do you think is going to happen between you and Ally now?" he asks.

"I don't know… I need to think of a way to make things right because I realized while she was gone that, I'm really in love with her." I say.

"Whoa… That's big." Dez says.

"Huge." I tell him, "But so true. Knowing I could lose her was the worst time of my life. It made me realize that I can't live without her, that I don't want to live without her. I can't lose her." I say.

"Wow man, you got it bad." He says.

"How can I win her over?" I ask.

"I'll talk with Trish." He says.

"I don't know, will she tell Ally?" I ask.

"Not if I tell her you don't want her to." He says.

"Sounds like a plan." I say.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10:**

**Austin's POV:**

After staying a couple nights in the hospital for observation, they strap on sling to my arm and release me from the hospital. My mother comes and picks me up, without my father. I haven't seen him at all, he hasn't come to visit. But I'm not disappointed anymore, because I know how he is. I guess you just get so used to being disappointed that it just ends up not mattering anymore.

"Are you happy to be coming home?" My mother asks from behind the wheel.

"Yeah, I miss my own bed, and your pancakes." I say.

"I'll make some for you for dinner, okay?" She says with a smile.

"That would be great." I say, mirroring her smile.

"So have you talked to Ally?" She asks, causing my smile to fade fast. I shake my head. I walked by Ally's room a couple times; Trish was in there every time. I really wanted to go in there and see her, but I figured I should give her space. She walked by my room a couple times and didn't stop, so I figured that's what she wanted.

"No, I haven't." I said.

"I'm sorry honey." She says. And I keep quiet; that's not a subject I want to talk about.

We pull into my driveway and I notice that my father's vehicle is here. My heart sinks a little. I don't know what to expect now. I figured he wouldn't be home, especially since he knew I was coming back today. I turn to my mother and give her a curious look. She just shrugs and shuts off the car. I let her walk in front of me as I walk slowly behind, debating on my escape. But I decide against it and walk in with her.

We walk into the kitchen and he's seated at the bar, holding a coffee cup in his hands, staring into the emptiness, "Hello dear." My mother says.

He looks up at us with a weak smile, "Hello Mimi." He says, and looks to me, "Hello son." He says.

"Hey Dad." I say. And then an awkward silence comes. After a few moments, my mother walks over to the cabinets, "Well, it's almost five, close enough for dinner. I'll start your pancakes." She says with a smile.

"Thanks mom, I'm going to go upstairs for a bit." I say.

"I'll yell up to you when they are ready." She says. I walk over to her and kiss her on the cheek and then walk away. I take one look at my dad and he's back to staring into his cup. I sigh and walk upstairs. _No, I'm not disappointed._

**Ally's POV:**

"Are you ready?" Trish asks.

I take a deep breath, "Ready."

Trish grabs my pink miniature mirror off of my desk and hands it to me. I pick it up slowly and look into it. I finally recognize me. I'm Ally again, my brown hair falling at my shoulders, wavy and all. A gasp quietly and just stare, "Oh, and if you notice how the ends of your hair get slightly lighter, it's called Ombre. I thought you could use a new look, but not something that doesn't make you Ally." Trish says.

Tears start to form in my eyes and I set the mirror down, I stand up and embrace Trish is a big hug, "You're the best, best friend I've ever had! I love you Trish!" I say.

"Jeez Ally, you've really gone soft on me." She says and laughs, but hugs me back tight, "But I love you too."

"I finally feel like me again." I say, combing my fingers through my hair.

"You were always you Ally." She says with a smile.

I walk over to my bed and sit down, picking up the latest teen magazine. On the cover on the right is Austin, talking about his newest hit, 'The Way That You Do'. I sigh and put the magazine down. Trish notices my actions and sits down at the end of the bed, "You two still haven't talked?" She asks.

"Nope," I say, popping the P.

"Well one of you has to talk to the other sometime." She says.

"He's probably with Kira right now or something." I say.

Just then, Trish's eyes pop so far out of her head, I thought they were going to come out. She jumps off the bed and slaps herself in the face (not hard, I might add) "I can't believe I forgot to tell you!" She shouts.

"What!" I say, freaked out.

"They are totally over." She says.

"What? No way… Why?" I ask, suddenly very interested.

"She was being a totally bi-"–"Trish!" I interrupt.

"Okay, she was being a total witch to Austin about you. Like, he was completely freaked out and devastated when you went missing and she was mad that he wasn't spending any time with her. And he could care less what she thought so she did a whole dramatic exit and he hasn't talked to her since." Trish says.

"Wow." I say.

"I know right. It was for the best though." She says.

"I wonder how Austin is doing." I say.

"Why don't you call and ask him?" Trish says.

I shake my head violently, "No, if he wants to talk, he'll talk to me."

"Or maybe he thinks the same thing you are?" She says.

"Then I guess it's hopeless." I say and sigh.

"So tomorrow is the dance, you know." Trish says suddenly.

"Wow really? I totally forgot about it." I say.

"Well, you're totally going!" She says.

Now _my_ eyes bulge out of my head, "No way! Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not kidding you."

"I haven't even been at school; I doubt they will let me go anyways." I say.

"Oh its fine, I got it approved." She says.

"But what if everyone stares at me weird and whispers things to each other? It's been all over the news. 'Oh look, it's that girl who got kidnapped by her best friend's uncle'." I say.

"You worry too much. Nobody is going to say anything. They know how close you and Austin are and they are just all happy you're home, believe me." She says.

"I don't have a dress anyways." I say, smiling, thinking I won. But it is Trish we are talking about.

"Oh, but you're mistaken." She says. She walks up to her bag and pulls out the same red dress that I bought the day I got kidnapped. My mouth drops, "You kept it?" I ask.

"Of course I did! Now, will you go?"

**Austin's POV:**

After eating what seemed like my hundred delicious pancake, my mom starts to clean up. I told her I'd help but she insists I just rest, and I wouldn't be much help with one arm. I stay seated and drink down the rest of my water, when my father speaks up for the first time tonight, "Austin, will you take a ride with me?" he asks.

My mom freezes at her sink and an eerie silence hits the house. I want to say no, I want to say why should I drop everything for you when you couldn't even come visit me at the hospital? But declining an invitation like this from him would be a mistake. It's a no brainer; I have to go, "Sure." I tell him.

My mom continues doing the dishes, and my father gets up and heads out the door. I stand up and look at my mother, who turns her head towards me and just smiles. I nod and walk out behind him. He's already in his car, so I get into the passenger seat. The ride is quiet, but I know exactly where we are going; he's bringing me to his thinking spot. Memories of my childhood flood through me as we drive past all of the beautiful spots that I remember driving by before. I feel like I'm a little kid again, and I can't tell if I like it or not.

We pull into the spot and both get out. I walk beside him to the rock near the water; he didn't have to lead the way because I remember it by heart. We stand in silence and watch the water for a while, and finally, he speaks, "How are you feeling?" He asks, eyeing my sling.

I shrug, "Fine."

"You know how hard this is on me, don't you? Do you understand why I've been like this?" He asks.

"You've always been like this, it's nothing new." I say. It sounded harsh coming from my mouth, but it's so true, I couldn't help it.

"I don't mean to be. I just can't deal with things like you can. I've always been jealous that my own son is stronger than I am. I'm supposed to be the strong one, for you. But look what you did, you saved your best friend from my own brother, and what did I do? Hid." He says.

"What could you do? Nothing." I say.

"I don't know, maybe that's true. But he was my brother, I should have dealt with him, and instead you did it. I'll never forget myself for letting you get hurt like that." He says, "Maybe if I was actually there for you and a good father I could have went with you or something." He says.

"It's in the past; there is no need to dwell on it." I say.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry, and I'm going to try harder now." He says.

"Okay." I tell him, but I don't know if I believe it.

"I mean it." He says. He walks over and hesitantly gives me a hug. I freeze between his arms; I can't even remember the last time he hugged me. Maybe he really does mean it. I wrap my good arm around him and we stay like that for a moment before he breaks away. I see him quickly wipe away a tear and that's when I know for sure that he's going to try to change; for me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11:**

**Ally's POV:**

"This is stupid." I tell Trish as I stand in front of the standup mirror that's leaning against my wall. My hair is curled in perfect spirals and my red dress is hanging off of me in an odd fashion. It's a lot bigger than it was when I bought it because of all the weight I lost. I've been trying to gain it back but my appetite has been pretty messed up.

"It is not. You look great." Trish tells me. She's standing in front of my dresser, putting on her earrings.

"Yes it is. You even have a date! Why do I have to go?" I ask.

"It's not a date. Dez and I just decided to go together." She says.

I raise an eyebrow, "That's a date." I tell her.

"No it's not. Anyways, you don't need a date to have fun." She says.

"Oh sure, poor old skinny Ally's back and she's so pathetic she can't even get a date!" I say dramatically, falling onto my bed.

"Get up; you're going to wrinkle your dress!" Trish shouts.

I groan but stand up anyway. I walk over to my door and lean against it, "What If Austin's there." I say out loud.

"I'm sure he will be. But so what?" she asks.

"We haven't seen each other since. It will be awkward." I tell her.

"Or maybe it won't be." She says.

"Ugh." I say.

"Stop being so dramatic Ally!" She says.

**Austin's POV:**

"This is stupid." I tell Dez, whose sitting on my bed looking through some sport magazine.

"Why? You look fine." He says.

I turn to him and give him an annoyed face, "I wasn't talking about my clothes." I tell him. Even though my black suit jacket and red undershirt goes nicely with my dark jeans, but my sling doesn't really match. But who really cares about that.

"Then what is it?" Dez asks, finally putting his magazine down.

"My plan… Well our plan. It's not going to work. She hasn't even talked to me so what's makes us think she's going to go along with it?" I ask.

"Well because she loves you." Dez says.

I shake my head and sit down on my gaming chair, "You don't know that." I say.

"Anyone could tell how she's felt about you for a long time." He says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I've seen the way she's looked at you, and how different she acted around you when you started dating Kira. Come on Austin, are you that blind?" he asks.

I just look at him and shake my head. I had nothing to say, because I didn't know what to say. Is that true? Have the signs always been there and I've been that blind? I guess it's possible. I'm really not that good at stuff like that. I mean, I just finally admitted to myself my own feelings for Ally, which I now know have been there for a long time.

"It's going to work Austin, trust me." He says, "Are you ready?"

"I hardly ever get nervous when I go on stage, but right now, I'm extremely nervous." I say, running my hands through my hair.

"Don't worry!" Dez says, patting me on my good shoulder.

I walk downstairs, with Dez right behind. My mom is standing near the front door with her digital camera, and my father is just walking out of the kitchen. My mother smiles big, "You two look so handsome!" She says.

"Oh mother…" I say, embarrassed.

"Thanks Mrs. Moon." Dez says with a huge grin.

"You'd look better without the sling." My father says. We all go silent and I look towards him, but he smiles, "You look good though."

"Thanks dad." I tell him.

"Let's get a quick picture before you leave!" She says.

"Mom, we're guys…" I say.

"Come on Austin!" Dez says, posing in front of the door. I burst into laughter and walk over to him. We both make silly faces as she takes the picture. She raises an eyebrow and goes into full mother mode, "A serious one boys!"

So we both put on our best smiles as she takes another picture. She hugs us both and tells us to have a great time. My father walks over then, and Dez says he'll be in the car. My father pats me on the back, "Have a good time son. Do you have a date?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No."

"Have you talked to Ally?"

"Not yet… I'm hoping to get her attention tonight." I tell him.

"You really care about her, don't you?" He says.

I nod my head, "More than anything."

"Well, I hope you get your girl." He says with a smile.

"Thanks dad."

**Ally's POV:**

"Please keep Ally safe Trish." My father begs as we're walking towards her vehicle in my driveway. He's been extremely paranoid since the incident and I don't really blame him. I refuse to go anywhere alone now, and I feel like that's how it's going to be for a while.

"I will, I promise. She won't leave my sight the whole night." She promises.

"Thank you." He says. He hugs me tightly and kisses me on the forehead, "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too dad." I tell him.

We get into her jeep and she drives us over to the school. I don't know why, but I feel nervous. I don't know what to say if I see Austin. Should I just go casual and say hi? Or should I continue a conversation? Or should I even speak at all? I sigh out loud without thinking, causing Trish to have my attention.

"It's going to be fine." She says.

"I hope so." I tell her.

We pull into the packed parking lot. I see a lot of familiar faces going into the school, ones I feel like I haven't seen in forever. Trish gets out but I stay seated. She walks over to my side of the door and tilts her head to the side, tapping her healed foot on the parking lot. I sigh and get out, "This is mean of you, you know." I tell her.

"Oh stop." She says, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the school.

The school entrance is all decorated with flowers and different spring related things. It all looks so beautiful. I never thought I'd say it but I've really missed school. We walk in and everyone's heads turn in my direction. I wait for the whispers or the weird looks but what happens surprises me. A lot of people that know me smile, or run over to say hi. So many people are talking at once that I can't keep up. I hear stuff like, 'I'm so glad you're okay', or 'happy you're back'. It makes me feel really good. I turn to Trish and she's smiling her big smile that means 'I told you so'.

After all of the greetings, we make our way to the side of the school near the refreshments. I look around, but there's no sign of Austin. I thought it's what I wanted, but I thought for sure he would come. I hope he's not here because of me. I hope he's doing okay. I really have missed him like crazy.

"I'm waiting for my thank you." Trish says as she grabs us two cups of punch.

"Yeah okay, thanks Trish." I say to her.

"Wow, way to make it convincing." She says and laughs, handing me my drink.

"Austin isn't here." I say.

"And how does that make you feel?" She asks.

I shrug, "I have no idea."

"Well, let's just have fun!" She says.

We finish our drinks and walk into the middle of the dance floor. It's weird, because I haven't even seen Dez. Maybe he's with Austin instead of coming here too. A few girls from my math class come over and start dancing with us. The music is nice; loud and fast paced. A good distraction from what's been going on in my life.

After about an hour, I finally let myself realize that Austin isn't coming. I mean, there's only an hour and a half left. Why would you come this late anyway? Maybe our friendship really is over. That's not what I wanted at all, I just didn't know how to cope with everything, and I just needed space for a little while. Suddenly, I'm not in the mood to dance. I tell Trish I'm going to go sit in one of the chairs to the side. She follows me quickly.

I sit down and she takes the seat next to me, "You didn't have to stop dancing." I tell her.

"I promised your dad that I wouldn't let you leave my sight, and I wouldn't have been able to see you from there." She says with a smile, "But are you okay?" She asks.

I shrug, "I don't know. I just thought Austin would come." I tell her.

And that's when the music stops mid song, and a familiar voices sounds through the microphone, "Hey everyone. Sorry to stop the song, but if you don't mind, I'd like to perform a song for you." The crowd roars with cheers and I stand up to look over everyone. I see a familiar mop of messy blonde hair and a sling covering his right shoulder, "I don't usually write my own songs, as you all know my partner Ally does. But after everything that's happened, this song just came to me and I knew I had to perform it. This is for you, Ally." The crowd then 'awes' on cue, and the music starts.

I push my way through the crowd to get closer, and before I know it, I'm right in front of him.

**Austin's POV:**

I wanted to be playing my guitar, so I could have something to focus on instead of staring at the crowd, but my wound prevented me from doing that. I'm about to sing when I see her, right below me in the crowd, the love of my life. Her old hair is back, and she looks better than ever. She's looking up at me, her face full of questions.

I freeze for a moment, but when I get myself together, I start to sing, "Last summer we met, we started as friends. I can't tell you how it all happened. Then autumn it came, we were never the same, those nights everything felt like magic. And I wonder if you miss me too, if you don't, it's the one thing that I wish you knew," those words have never been so true.

"I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you, every moment, every day of my life, you're on my mind, all the time, it's true."

**Ally's POV:**

"How long 'till I stop pretending, what we have is never  
ending, Oh, Oh-oh-oh. If all we are is just a moment don't forget me because  
I won't and, I can't help myself" He sings.

It's the most beautiful song I've ever heard, and he wrote it, about us. I can't stop the tears from forming into my eyes. He feels the same way I feel about it, I know it.

"I think about you, ooh. I think about you, oh. I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you, every moment, every day of my life, you're on my mind, all the time, it's true. I think about you." And the song ends.

"Thank you everyone!" He says as they all clap, and he exits the stage.

Another song starts to play, and I walk back over to Trish. I wipe away the tears from my eyes and she hugs me, "What do you think?" She asks.

"You knew, didn't you?" I ask her, as Dez walks over to us.

"We kind of all planned it." She says.

"Yeah, but it was mainly Austin." Dez says.

"Where is he?" I ask.

I realize the song that is playing is very slow, and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, and there he is. Austin Moon, my best friend, my partner, the boy I've fallen so in love with. He gives me a small, shy smile and puts out his hand, "Ally, will you dance with me?"

**Austin's POV:**

She takes my hand without hesitation and I bring her towards the middle of the dance floor. I put my hand gently on her waist, feeling her hip bones stick out a lot more than I remember. She wraps her arms as far as she can around my neck; I'm so much taller than her.

She keeps her eyes to my chest as I look down at her. Finally, she looks up at me. Her face is blank, but as beautiful as ever. I have to say something, and there's no time like the present, "Look… Ally," I start.

"Austin, you don't have to" – she interrupts.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my uncle. I wanted to, I was going to, believe me I was. But I just couldn't bring myself to tell you right there. I just wanted to make you safe." I tell her.

"I know that Austin. It was just hard for me to take in at the time. But I realized there was no reason for me to be upset with you." She says.

"You know how much it killed me when that happened to you, and you know how much it broke my heart to find out it was my own uncle. I couldn't even think about it without wanting to throw up. I never want anything bad to happen to you. I'd be lost without you in my life." I tell her.

"It's okay Austin, I'm here now." She says.

"Yeah, but that happened to you, and I should have been able to stop it. I should have been with you or something, I" I start, but she interrupts.

"There's nothing you could have done, and I don't want you to blame yourself, please. All that matters is I'm back and we're here right now, together." She says.

It's this moment right here I realized how much I truly missed her. She's the kindest girl I've ever met. After everything she's been through, because of my own family member, she can stand here and forgive and forget, because that's just how amazing she truly is. I can't stop a tear from streaming down my cheek, showing how truly weak I am when it comes to her.

"Oh Austin." She says, noticing. She wipes it away slowly with her fingertip.

Who cares that we are supposed to be slow dancing. I pull her in with my arm over a hug. She goes on her tip toes and hugs my neck tightly. If only my other arm was fine, I would be hugging her even more tightly. I can hear her gently sobbing now, the tears hitting my neck.

"Why are you crying Ally?" I whisper.

"Because… I've missed you so much." She whispers back.

That sends me back into my weak spot, and more tears fall from my own eyes when I whisper, "I've missed you so much, too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12:**

**One Month Later…**

**Austin's POV:**

Ally and I have slowly gotten back into our old schedule. She went back to school and has been doing really good. We have gone back to hanging out at Sonic Boom all the time too, messing around and making music. It's like the old Ally really is back. But then there's today, and I don't know how it's going to go.

After talking with my parents and Ally's father, I invited Ally over to dinner. She was skeptical at first when I asked her, but she agreed nonetheless. Her father thought it'd be good for her it just get it over with. She can't avoid my house or family forever. I also told Mr. Dawson how I feel about his daughter, and he trusts me more than anyone to keep her safe; and I will do just that.

I've been packing around my living room, looking from the window to my watch. My mother and father are seated on the couch, staring at me with concern, "Austin, you are going to scratch up the hardwood floor if you keep walking over it like that." My mother says.

"I can't help it. What if this ruins all the work we've done on our friendship this past month?" I ask.

"How would it ruin it? You know we will be on our best behavior." My father says.

I sigh and sit down next to them, "I know that. It's not you guys. It's just what if coming in here freaks her out and reminds her of what happened. What if she can't ever be around me outside of school and sonic boom? I'll never be able to tell her how I really feel." I say.

My mom puts her hand on my, now sling free, shoulder, "Everything's going to be fine Austin, trust me." She says.

Just then, there is a soft knock on the door. I stand up fast and run my fingers through my hair, "She's here." I say.

"We'll meet you in the kitchen for dinner." My father says as they both stand up and walk away.

I take a deep breath and straighten up my collar on my shirt. I walk over to the door, grab the door knob and exhale as I open the door.

**Ally's POV:**

I'm beyond nervous to go to Austin's. I don't know what will happen when I go into his house, or see his dad. Is it going to be awkward? Are things ever going to be the same again? I really hope so.

The door slowly opens, revealing a very nervous looking Austin. He's wearing a striped collared shirt, his usual ripped jeans and black converse. His hair is all messy, but in the most adorable way ever. I can't help but grin when I notice how nervous he is. We really do feel the same emotions a lot.

When he notices my smile, he smiles too, "Hey Ally." He says.

"Hello Austin." I reply.

He motions for me to come in. I take a deep breath and walk into his house. He shuts the door behind us and I look around. His parents must be in the other room. I turn around and he's closer than I thought. I almost bump into him, so I take a slight step back, looking up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asks, sincerely concerned.

"I think so." I say with a smile.

"That's good." He replies.

I notice his arm, the sling is off. I look at it, and then into his eyes. His face is blank, he just watches me. I move my hand slowly over to his sleeve, lifting it up so I can see. There's a small scar where the bullet hit him, but it doesn't look terrible. But it is a hard memory of something that I don't want any of us to remember. I rub my finger over it slightly, feeling the bump. I look at him and he doesn't even flinch, "How does it feel?" I whisper.

"Better than ever," he says, "Are you ready for dinner?"

I take my hand back and let it fall to my side, "I think so."

**Austin's POV:**

I guide her into the kitchen, where my mother is putting the last plate full of pasta on the table. My father is already seated, and they both turn to us when we walk in. My mother walks over slowly and stands in front of Ally, "Hello dear, it's so nice to see you." She says with her warm motherly smile.

Ally then smiles back, not a fake smile either. Ally has always had a soft spot for my mother, "Hello Mrs. Moon. It's nice to see you too."

My father stands up then, and walks over slowly. I can see Ally tense a little, and I feel like it's because of the resemblance between him and my uncle. My uncle has been in jail since, and that's where he's staying, "I'm glad you are here Ally." My father says.

"Thanks Mr. Moon. Thanks for having me." She says. After the greetings, my nerves calm down a little. But just a little.

We sit down to eat, and the dinner consists of a lot of silence while we chew, and a lot of small talk. It went a lot better than I thought, but Ally has that look on her face, which means she has something she wants to say. I know Ally well more than anyone, and I know it's coming soon.

After my mother serves dessert, chocolate cake, Ally's favorite. There is a growing silence, and that's when Ally sets down her fork. Everyone's attention turns to her, and she looks at me and smiles. She then turns back to my parents and clears her throat, "If you don't mind, there's something I'd like to say."

I freeze then, staring at my half eaten cake. I may know that she had something to say, but I had no idea _what_. My father holds on to his coffee cup tight, waiting for her to speak. My mother smiles and nods "Go ahead sweetheart."

"I know everything has been hard for all of us." She starts. How can she even say that? It's been a lot harder on her than any of us.

"But I want you to know that after everything, and a lot of thinking, that I don't and never want anything to change between any of us. What happened was out of our control, and I know that it's probably going to be a little awkward for a while, but I want you to know that my view of you guys hasn't changed. And I'm sorry that you had to go through what you did." She says.

"Are you kidding me Ally?" I say. It makes them all turn to me with shock in their eyes with my tone, but I couldn't help it, "What you went through was a thousand times worse than what we did. There is no need for you to apologize or anything." I tell her.

"Austin's right. What my bro- what happened was uncalled for and ridiculous and I'm so sorry that it had to be someone in our family. We would never wish that on you or anyone else, and we are so lucky that you are an amazing woman with such a kind heart." My father says.

"Thanks Mr. Moon." Ally says.

Even my father realizes how amazing Ally truly is. That's why I love her so much, and why I need to tell her. My nerves start to form again so I just play with a bracelet on my wrist. My parents know that tonight was when I wanted to tell Ally how I feel, so when they see my change in my mood, my mother thanks Ally and starts to clean up. My father gets up to help her also.

Ally stays seated, playing with a button on her dress. I stand up and look at her, "Would you go for a walk with me?" I ask.

She smiles, "Sure."

She follows me through my back yard, and I guide her to a spot near the river. It's the place she and I went swimming a few years ago. We came out here after a family barbeque and I taught her how to swim. I walk over to a big rock on the sandy part and sit down. She stands for a few moments and then walks over and takes a seat next to me.

"I remember this place." She says, "You taught me how to swim here." She says with a smile.

"Yeah I did." I say.

"We've had so many good memories." She says. I just nod in response.

I turn to her, and realize she was already looking at me. I turn away for a moment, but look back at her again. The sunset is reflecting off of the water and making Ally glow. She's the most beautiful girl in the world, that's a fact, "Ally?" I say.

"Yes Austin?"

"There's something… I want to…" I start, but I don't know how to say it. Yeah, me, Austin Moon, gets completely tongue tied talking to a girl.

"What Austin?" She asks.

I remember that whole, actions speak louder than words saying at this moment, and I decide to do the only thing I can. I lean in and press my lips to hers.

**Ally's POV:**

All I could think about as he leaned in to kiss me was; _finally_. He kisses me softly, and I kiss back right away. It felt like how all those cheesy romance movies describe it, fireworks, etc. We don't break apart though; we deepen the kiss for a few moments.

When we do break apart, he smiles at me, causing me to match it automatically, "Ally, I'm so in love with you. I love you more than anything I've ever owned, or anything else I've ever loved. You mean absolutely everything to me." He says, blushing.

"I love you too Austin, more than anything. You're all I thought about and dreamt about when I was gone, you're all I wanted, and want." I tell him.

"I want to keep you safe, and I promise I will." He says.

"I know." I tell him. He wraps his arm around me and we stare at the sunset that's about to disappear, and that's when I realized, I feel safer than i ever have.

**Author's Note: **I think this is it folks! I may write another chapter if you guys want me to but i kind of like it ending right there :) i hope you enjoyed my story and thank you SO MUCH for reading it, it means so much!3


End file.
